Lovers Hunt
by Koyote Satsujin
Summary: Rengar, un orgulloso cazador afectado por una cicatriz del pasado que no le deja socializarse y Nidalee, una cazadora que vió la muerte desde pequeña y creció en la hambrienta y peligrosa selva junto a los pumas, vivirán experiencias únicas que los unirán.
1. Chapter 1

En el bosque de Kumungu una figura femenina andaba recolectando frutas y madera como siempre hacía, hasta que llegó al límite de su territorio y empezaba otra zona, marcada por calvares empaldas en palos de madera. La chica morena y de pelo largo podía escuchar el sonido de árboles siendo desgarrados y algún que otro gruñido. La curiosidad venció al deber, por lo que se dispuso a entrar en esa zona que tenía altamente prohibida. Tras seguir el ruido encontró con algo que ya esperaba pero que la asombró, al Acechador Orgulloso, Rengar. Con sus cuchillas destrozaba árboles y figuras de madera estratégicamente puestas. Quedó hipnotizada ante tal espectáculo, viendo al felino de níveo pelaje moverse de esa manera. Aunque su orgullo no le dejara decirlo en voz alta, reconocía a Rengar como el mejor cazador de Runaterra y que su entrenamiento era digno de ver.

Rengar seguía con su ejercicio diario aun cuando notó la presencia de La Cazadora Bestial, Nidalee. Olfateó su esencia desde que entró en su territorio, pero decidió no intervenir, mas quedó sorprendido cuando se dio cuenta de que la felina espiaba como entrenaba.

Nunca le gustaron los humanos, y, aunque ella no era del toda humana, no era la excepción. Cansado de que creyese que no era capaz de notarla y de que pudiera entrar en su zona cuando le plazca decidió actuar.

Nidalee seguía ensimismada ante el arduo entrenamiento del felino. Tras unos zarpazos más, Rengar se volvió invisible. Nidalee pensó que en unos segundos podría volver a verlo pero se equivocaba. Sintió como era agarrada por el cuello y empujada contra un árbol mientras escuchaba unos guturales gruñidos, se autoculpó de su propia idiotez ¿cómo podía creer que un cazador como él no notaría su presencia a tan poca distancia?

-¿Qué haces aquí?-gruñó-. Sabes que no puedes entrar en mi territorio.

-Lo siento- dijo con dificultad por el agarre. Rengar la soltó sin dejar de mirarla.

-Te he hecho una pregunta, responde-dijo serio.

-Solo vine por algunos frutos pero me topé con tú entrenamiento, y no tengo por qué darte explicaciones- No iba a contarle toda la verdad, ni ella lo creía que se quedara hipnotizada de esa forma solo por verlo entrenar.

-Entonces ya puedes largarte-tras decirlo saltó de la rama en la que estaban.

-No tienes que ser tan insoportable, yo no te he hecho nada, que estemos en la misma selva y tengamos nuestros territorios no nos obliga a ser enemigos-dijo molesta y enfadada mientras saltaba también para irse.

Rengar solo gruñó en respuesta ya que en parte tenía razón, pero eso no significaba nada, no necesitaba compañeros y aun menos amigos. Nunca volvería a fiarse de otro humano, no después de que sufriera una experiencia que dejó cicatriz en su interior, la traición.

Nidalee volvió a su hogar con una tormenta en su cabeza. ¿Por qué se había quedado hipnotizada ante aquel panorama? ¿Por qué Rengar era así de frío si ella no le ha hecho nada? Bien era cierto que la selva no es lugar para débiles ni piadosos, pero, esa no es razón para desconfiar de todos. Tomó una ducha en la cascada al lado de su gran cabaña y empezó a entrenar para desfogarse. 

Al día siguiente. Nidalee yacía en uno de los salones de la liga esperando a ser llamada por algún invocador mientras hablaba amenamente con Caitlyn y Vi.

-Bueno Vi, ¿Cómo vas con tu novio secreto?-preguntó la felina con sorna.

-No es mi novio, solo nos estamos conociendo, y no insistas en que os diga quién es Cait-contestó lo más tranquila posible anticipándose a la posible petición de su mejor amiga.

-¡Cachis! Tienes que decirnos quien es el hombre que ha ablandado tu corazón- exigió la sheriff.

-¡Ni hablar!-respondió con enfado provocando un puchero en Caitlyn que hizo reir a Nidalee

-Por favor, Nidalee, Rengar, Phanteon, Lucian y Leona preséntense en la tercera sala de invocación-Dijo el anunciante a través de los altavoces.

La morena se despidió de sus amigas y se fue directo a la sala. Caminando, se encontró a Rengar, con el cual terminó caminando a la par mientras se dirigían a su destino. Al llegar, cuando todos estaban en el circulo de invocación, Rengar, sumergido en sus pensamientos miró disimuladamente a Nidalee, la cual notó este hecho pero decidió dejarlo pasar como algo normal.

Salieron del enfrentamiento victoriosos, gracias a que Rengar, en la posición de la jungla, ayudó a todos sus compañeros de equipo para alzarse con el triunfo. 

Tras haber pasado un buen día, la felina volvió a su casa tomando el portal a Bandle y desde ahí, atravesar la selva hasta su cabaña.

Era de noche y ante el fuego de la chimenea, Nidalee leía un libro de uno de sus autores favoritos. Le encantaba leer, aunque la creyeran una salvaje sin cerebro, este era una de sus aficiones, la cual era acompañada por el relajante sonido de la lluvia y truenos caer a causa de la tormenta.

Pasadas unos cuantos minutos, escuchó gracias a su oído de gran capacidad, un fuerte gruñido proveniente de un felino conocido para ella. Se preocupó un poco, pero pensó que estaba cazando o entrenando y además ¿Por qué debía ella preocuparse por alguien como él? Aun haciéndose esa pregunta, salió al balcón para poder escuchar mejor. Una vez más puedo escuchar, no un gruñido, sino un grito acompañado por una risa psicótica que se le hacía familiar. Se dio cuenta de a quién pertenecía ese carcajeo y su reacción no fue más que temblar, dejar caer su libro aún en mano y después, coger su jabalina para ir corriendo hacia el territorio Rengar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola holitaaaaa! Soy Koyote, y bueno, no sé me da bien esto de hablar antes de el capitulo, en fin. Quiero agradecer a todos los que han leído mi historia y los que las siguen por supuesto. Aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo, un poco tarde jejeje. **

**Como ya sabréis algunos, este fic será clase M debido a una "apuesta" con la autora del fic "di que sí" El mejor lemmon gana, los jueces, seréis vosotros :D Bueno, sin más dilación os dejo con el capítulo, aunque me quedó algo simple -.-**

Se miraban con sed de sangre a la vez que la lluvia caía ferozmente. Estaban exhaustos y dolidos. Tras un largo tiempo en batalla, Rengar podía sentir el cansancio en sus músculos, pero no le importó, su más ansiada presa, su némesis estaba frente a él, y no podía dejarlo escapar otra vez.

Kha'zix se abalanzó contra el felino intentando degollarlo con sus cuchillas, afiladas cual sierra, rozaron el cuello de Rengar, este aprovecho el momento para clavarle su cuchillo de caza en el estómago al depredador del Vacio. Kha'zix, tras el estacazo, se tornó invisible ante la vista de Rengar.

Rengar escuchaba con total cautela su alrededor, ignorando el sonido de la lluvia, era capaz de ver sin mirar con su perfecto oído. El saqueador se lanzó con fuerza a por el felino una vez más, aunque esta vez fue bloqueado fácilmente. Tras ser bloqueado, Kha'Zix sonrió, confundiendo a Rengar, que tras la sonrisa de su archienemigo sintió la espalada arder como si del mismísimo infierno se tratara. Debido al ardor, Rengar aflojo el agarre y Kha'zix se benefició de esto para clavar sus cuchillas en el abdomen del felino.

Rengar cayó al suelo mientras sentía las quemaduras de su espalda y como la sangre brotaba de los hoyos provocador por el saqueador. Solo podía ver a Kha'zix irse y reír con locura mientras Vel'koz lo acompañaba.

-¿Me la ha jugado tan fácilmente? preguntó el felino. Se sentía estúpido y débil por no captar la presencia del Vel'koz

-¿Así moriré? ¿Siendo derrotado de tan vil manera? Solo me arrepiento de una cosa. Je, tiene gracia, moriré justo antes de…-Los pensamientos de Rengar llegaron a su fin junto con su inconsciencia.

Nidalee, en su forma de puma, galopaba a toda velocidad mientras algunas lágrimas corrían traicioneras de sus ojos

-¿Por qué lloro?-se preguntó la felina.

Ella lo sabía, Rengar le preocupaba sin razón. Desde que entro en su territorio podía olfatear la sangre del felino.

Tirado en el suelo, mientras la sangre se mezclaba con la lluvia, yacía Rengar, derrotado y aparentemente muerto. Nidalee corrió a su lado, empezando a curarle con su magia. Sus poderes de sanación eran limitados debido a que, en un uso considerable, podía afectar a su propia salud. Ese hecho no le importaba, ella seguía sanando al cazador mientras rogaba porque no se muriera. Ya notaba sus manos arder y su respiración volviéndose más difícil.

Tras media hora sanándole sin parar, Rengar tenía los dos socavones completamente cerrados y sanos. Nidalee estaba ya en sus últimas fuerzas cuando se dio cuenta de que la gran quemadura en la espalda del felino. Haciendo un último esfuerzo y con ayuda de sus aliados pumas, cargó a Rengar hasta su hogar.

Despertó, notando algo que no sentía desde hacía mucho, bienestar. Abrió sus ojos y pudo notar varias cosas: no tenía su parche puesto, estaba únicamente con su taparrabos y sus heridas estaban sanadas, a excepción de la quemadura en su espalda, aunque, notaba mucha mejoría.

Tras notar lo obvio, se dio cuenta de que estaba en otro sitio, era en la jungla, eso lo sabía por las vistas tras las ventanas de su acogedor cuarto, el cual estaba decorado con piezas de caza y pieles.

La puerta se abrió y Nidalee entró. Rengar se hizo el dormido solo por la curiosidad de que iba hacer ella, aunque ya imaginaba que se encontraban en su mansión. Nidalee se acomodó al lado del felino, que yacía acostado de lado en su gran cama para seguir curando su espalda.

Rengar no daba crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo, o más bien, a lo que había ocurrido. Nidalee le había curado y cuidado. Se sentía mal, aunque había asesinado a muchas personas en su vida, Nidalee era la única que lo hacía sentir mal simplemente por no haber sido justo con ella.

-Ya puedes parar, Nidalee-dijo Rengar.

-Ya despertaste, menos mal-comentó la puma sorprendida ya que Rengar la llamó por su nombre.

-Sí ya desperté, y ya es hora de que me vaya-dijo intentando levantarse, pero, fue interrumpido por Nidalee, quien suavemente poso sus manos en los hombros de él para que aguardase un momento

-Por favor, no te levantes, todavía tienes heridas graves y sobretodo esa quemadura -dijo Nidalee con un matiz de pena en su voz-. Sé que no te agrado, pero, no hagas que el orgullo te mate, déjame curarte.

-Muchas gracias, Nidalee-dijo Rengar, dejando estupefacta a Nidalee.

De nada-dijo Nidalee con felicidad-. Pero, si de verdad quieres agradecérmelo, quédate y deja que tus heridas sanen, luego puedes irte.

-Está bien, me quedaré, pero no quiero estar en cama, necesito levantarme-dijo él.

Después de levantarse, se tambaleó, y justo antes de caer estrepitosamente, Nidalee le ayudo a sentar en la cama.

-Te dije que no te levantaras, aun estás débil-dijo con riña.

-Está bien-suspiró en felino.

Nidalee curaba a rengar mientras éste permanecía con los ojos cerrados, sintiéndose bien al ser invadido por la comodidad que le provocaba la felina.

-¿Quien fue?-preguntó Nidalee.

-Kha'zix-Respondió.

-Me refiero a la quemadura, ya me imaginaba quien fue el que te provocó tales heridas, pero, aun así, que te derrotara de esta formal él solo, lo dudo mucho-Dijo con firmeza

-Me sorprende tu ingenio. Llevas razón, Vel'koz apareció en el último momento y entre los dos me dejaron en este estado-admitió con derrota Rengar.

-Me temía algo así-dijo Nidalee, la cual no cabía en sí de ira por esa sucia artimaña echa por las criaturas del Vacio.

Tras unas horas de descanso y pequeñas sesiones de curas, Rengar estaba perfectamente. Ahora iba de camino a su casa tras agradecerle a Nidalee su hospitalidad, aunque no le gustara del todo la idea, le debía una a la felina.

-Supongo que no me queda otra-Dijo mientras suspiraba.-Esto va en contra de mí moral.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Nidalee estaba en la Liga, algo asustada. No había nadie, todo estaba más oscuro de lo normal y en total silencio. Decidió ir al Bar de la liga donde solían estar la mayoría de los campeones. Al entrar, solo puedo ver oscuridad, pero, cuando encendió las luces, quedó estupefacta.

-¡SORPRESA!-dijeron a coro la mayoría de los campeones de toda la liga.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabéis que hoy es mi cumpleaños?-dijo totalmente sorprendida, ya que solo sus amigas intimas tenían conocimiento de esto y no creía que ellas pudieran revelarlo.

-A todos nos enviaron una carta avisándonos de qué hoy era tu cumpleaños, cuando llegamos todo estaba preparado-dijo Caitlyn, mientras todos los campeones se acomodaban y hacían sonar la música.

-Déjame ver la invitación-pidió.

-Aquí está-dijo Vi

-"Hoy, en el Bar de la Liga, se celebrará el cumpleaños de nuestra campeona Nidalee, por favor, asistan y sean puntuales para poder sorprenderla, muchas gracias"-leyó, con sorpresa Nidalee.

-Vamos, relájate y disfruta de la fiesta-Dijo Vi mientras la arrastraba para que estuviera con todos.

La fiesta fue genial. Todos estaban disfrutando, ajenos a los problemas entre sus naciones o guerras, disfrutaban.

Rengar, estaba en unas ruinas inspeccionando. En las viejas paredes se podían ver pinturas rupestres, representando una guerra, una guerra entre humanos y alienígenas, a los cuales los identificó como los seres del Vacio. Estos seres eran dirigidos por una mujer de rara armadura y un ser, de gran ojo purpura.

El felino estaba pensando, juntando y enlazando toda la información recogida estos años. Algo estaba a punto de suceder, algo que no tenía remedio, el caos.

Al llegar a su cabaña en la selva, notó un olor extraño proveniente su cocina. En la mesa, encontró un trozo de pastel con una vela y una nota.

-"Muchas gracias por la fiesta"- Leyó con una ligera sonrisa.

Unos días después. Nidalee estaba paseando por los pasillos de las habitaciones de los campeones que se hospedaban allí. En una puerta entre abierta, desde la lejanía podía escuchar dos voces discutir.

-Necesitamos encontrar las grietas, y cerrarlas antes de que las usen-habló Rengar

-Lo sé, ¿pero donde están? y aparte, ni si quiera sabemos cómo cerrarlas-dijo Kassadin

-Tus poderes podrán hacer algo, seguro. Y he recolectado información sobre algunas grietas que posiblemente se encuentren en Freiljorld, allí habrá más información-contestó el

-Está bien, pero no podemos ir solo nosotros dos, haz un grupo para ir de misión, en cuanto lo tengas preparado, partiremos-dijo Kassadin.

Rengar abrió completamente la puerta y salió. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no notó la presencia de Nidalee, la cual estaba muy confusa por lo que acababa de oír. Cuando era pequeña, escuchó a sus padres hablar de grietas repartidas por toda Runaterra, con el fin de usarlas para algo. Y ahora, escucharlo de nuevo, la dejaba muy confusa.

-Mañana le preguntaré-dijo antes de volver por sus pasos para dirigirse a su hogar.


End file.
